scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
SCUBA
Scuba Notes Three Dangers in Scuba # Drowning - Happens when panicked # Lung Overexpansion # Decompression Sickness - Never come up faster than 30ft/min. Seven Rules of SCUBA #Come up ASAP (As Slow As Possible) ##30ft/min ##Safety Stop @ 50ft for 1 minute ##Safety Stop @ 20ft for 3 minutes #Always breath slow and deep #Watch your air supply ##Notify buddy and return to anchor at 1000psi ##Must surface at 500psi #Stay with your buddy ##No more than 20ft away ##If buddy lost, search for 1 minute, then surface normally. ##Two buddy pairs stick together #Don’t Dive too deep ##Max 120ft. #Watch your time limit #Check your buddy when you check your air Four Causes of Decompression Sickness # Come up to fast # Dive to deep # Stay too long # Dehydration Boat Diving # Get to Know the Boat Captain (He is main rescuer) # Surface current from surface to 30ft. # Lines ## Anchor line – upwind ### Extra rope to set anchor angle is called scope ## Trail line – drifts downwind with float at end. ## Current line – runs from back ladder to anchor line. # Hold onto trail line while you wait for your buddy # Follow anchor line to the bottom # Write anchor depth on slate. # Note your compass direction leaving anchor. # Note where anchor is on a wreck dive. # Dive with reef wall on same side to easily reverse course. Time Limits * Time limits ensure nitrogen absorption level does NOT require decompression. * Any dive greater than 60ft have at least one hour rest. ** Called a deep dive. * Add 10ft of depth for strenuous (current) or cold. Nitrogen Absorption & Oxygen * Air is oxygen toxic at 218’ * 100% oxygen is toxic at 20’ * Air is 21% oxygen * Nitrox adds extra oxygen to air to reduce nitrogen absorption * Extra oxygen in Nitrox reduces your maximum depth due to oxygen toxicity. * Typical Nitrox of 32% or 36% oxygen, reduces max depth to 110 and 90 feet respectively. Pre-dive Check Bruce Willis Ruins All Films! *B - BCD **BCD secure and functioning properly? **Low pressure inflator attached? **Appropriately filled for entry? **Buddy familiar with operation? **Tank secure? *W - Weights **Amount of weight appropriate? **System free and clear for emergency release? *R - Releases **All buckles and releases functional? **Locate releases without looking? **Buddy familiar with operation? *A - Air **Sufficient for dive? **Valve turned on all the way? (remember to turn a quarter turn back from all open) **Alternate air source properly located? **Familiar with buddy's alternate air source? **Air pressure on which to turn dive? (when to return back) *F - Fins (or Final Check) Scuba Navigation * Follow anchor to bottom * Note course when leaving anchor * If anchor is not visible from reef, mark an X in sand for point leave reef to anchor. * Record position, depth of anchor and course on slate ** Position on a wreck or reef -- On top or in sand ** Boat may be tied to the wreck, not to an anchor! ** Note if anchor line goes over wreck/reef or away. * Shallow Dives ** Swim till 1000lbs, surface, signal OK, take bearing, dive, swim back along bearing. * Deep Dives ** Get shallower to preserve air ** Get back to anchor from above. * At safety stop, be careful to NOT lift anchor. Do not pull up. * You CAN make your 50' safety stop while swimming to anchor. Rescue * Get to Know the Boat Captain (Main rescue person) * Someone must always be on the boat. * You must have three to do a rescue. ** Do not try to tow a disabled diver unless absolutely necessary